


Taken away

by StrangeNoise



Series: 100 follower appreciation shorts [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abduction, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue Missions, Violence, at least a bit, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Hank comes home from work one day to a desperate Connor, who tells him that their son, Igby, has gone missing. Together, they do whatever they can to find their son and save him from danger.Part of my 100 followers appreciation shorts.





	Taken away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @DumbNico on twitter: "Hankcon searching for their missing (kidnapped) child (child's name is Igby), pretty please. They finally find him alive, but traumatised in a barn. The kidnapper is arrested, but not before getting punched in the face by Hank. 😭😭😭"
> 
> Part 3 of my 100 follower appreciation shorts. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> !!TW: CHILD ABDUCTION, KIDNAPPING. Just putting this here again to be safe!!

****When Hank returned home from work one late afternoon on a warm summer’s day, he found himself face to face with his desperate husband.  
  
“Why didn’t you answer your phone?!”, Connor cried out, his voice hoarse and carrying an edge of panic in it. There were streaks on his face from where he had cried and his LED was pulsing an insistent red.  
  
“I was having a chat with Ben and then I was in the car. I couldn’t answer”, Hank answered, taking in the sight of his husband and feeling his own heartbeat quicken in his chest, “What happened?” A desperate sob tore itself out of Connor’s chest and he ran his hands through his hair, leaving it uncharacteristically disheveled.  
  
“Igby’s gone”, he sobbed, bursting into tears and barely able to speak, “He went out to play in the garden while I prepared dinner and when I went to check on him he was gone.”  
  
Hank’s heart ceased to beat for what felt like an eternity. He broke into a cold sweat and goosebumps broke out all over his skin. This couldn’t be true! They had only adopted Igby about a year and a half ago. They had found him at an orphanage, where he had lived ever since he had been two years old. He had always referred to himself as Igby and since it was impossible to find either his parents or at least some sort of clue as to what his real name might be, the name Igby had stuck. The boy was an incredibly cheerful and energetic child. His less than ideal upbringing in the orphanage had luckily not left any permanent psychological damage. Igby had been the perfect child for Hank and Connor, who had wanted one for ages but had never dared to take the necessary steps for various reasons. But ever since the now eight years old boy had become part of their family, there had been nothing but happiness and contentment for them. The idea of having all of that torn away from them hurt Hank more than he could tell.  
  
“When did you realize he was gone?”, he managed to croak out, trying to get his racing thoughts on a track that would allow them to somehow find Igby again.  
  
“About an hour ago”, Connor sobbed. The usually calm and collected android was beside himself. Hank had never seen him like this before and the sight scared him to the core. If Connor was this panicked, something had to be horribly wrong.  
  
“Did you hear or see anything?”, Hank asked but Connor only shook his head.  
  
“I wasn’t paying attention. I know I should have. I’m so sorry, Hank, I-“, Connor cried, but Hank cut him off.  
  
“None of this is your fault, Connor”, he said, trying to sound calm and reassuring despite the desperation roaring inside of him, “What has happened has happened. Now we have to focus on finding Igby.”  
  
“H-he took my phone with him to take pictures…of some butterflies outside he thought looked nice”, Connor hiccupped, “I’ve tried locating the phone but I was in such a panic I could never concentrate enough to find it. Every time I almost managed, thoughts would pop up and distract me. Hank, I’m so sorry…” Hank pulled Connor into a tight and hopefully reassuring hug. He whispered calming words into his ear, assuring the android that if only he tried again, he would surely succeed in locating his phone this time around. Funnily enough, Connor didn’t even need the damn thing. It seemed to reassure people, though, when he had one. But at home, he hardly used it and often let Igby have it to play with or take photos. Today, that stupid phone could be their only way of finding their son again and Hank had never been so happy about the existence of an unnecessary piece of technology.  
  
“Can you try again, Con?”, he asked once he felt Connor had calmed down enough to get ahold of his processes. Connor drew back from the hug and drew several unneeded breaths before he nodded. Relief washed over Hank when he saw the android’s LED switch to yellow for the first time this afternoon. Connor looked him in the eyes and Hank wished that he could somehow look inside his skull to see if he was making any progress.  
  
“I’ve got the coordinates”, Connor breathed out after a handful of tense seconds, “It’s somewhere just out of Detroit. We could be there in twenty minutes.”  
  
“Let’s go, then”, Hank said, already halfway out the door. In the car, he called some DPD officers he knew, asking them to come as back-up. He was quite sure that Connor and he could take on whoever had kidnapped their son on their own but one could never be too careful.  
  
With traffic being awful at this hour it took them closer to half an hour to reach their destination and when they finally arrived in front of an abandoned barn, Connor was already out of the car, before Hank had even brought the vehicle to a complete stop. Cursing under his breath, Hank followed his partner to the front of the building. There was a small door. It was probably locked but Hank would never know because Connor gripped the handle and ripped the entire door right off its hinges. Any other time, Hank would have marveled at the android’s strength – something he tended to forget about, given how kind and loving Connor usually was – but today he simply registered the door as an obstacle that was now out of their way and followed Connor into the dark, abandoned barn.  
  
After having been out in broad daylight, it took Hank’s eye a bit to adjust to the sudden darkness. Nonetheless, he drew his gun and tried to rely on his hearing instead, should anyone, who could cause them danger be around. The first thing he heard seconds later, though, was Connor calling out their son’s name in relief. A moment later, Hank saw the android dash towards a small, huddled figure, hidden away in a shadowy corner. Relief flooded through Hank when he watched Connor fall to his knees and wrap his arms around Igby.  
  
“Dad, Papa”, the boy sobbed out, clinging to Connor with one arm. As Hank came closer, he saw that the other was tied to a pole with a zip tie. Connor would surely be able to tear that off, too, but that would injure their son and Hank was certain that this was why the android hadn’t done it the moment he saw Igby. Kneeling down in front of him and getting a closer look at his son, Hank noted that Igby's lower lip was split and there was a bruise forming around his eye. There were more bruises and even some cuts on his arms and it made an immeasurable rage boil up in Hank. He would make sure that whoever did this to his son would have hell to pay.  
  
As if on cue, there were footsteps just outside the barn and a male voice muttering something. Hank was on his feet, facing the door with his gun raised at the man now entering the barn before he had even made the conscious decision to do so.  
  
“Stay exactly where you are, hands where I can see them!”, he barked out at the confused man, “I’m with the DPD, back-up is already on the way. There is nowhere for you to go, so you better stay right here and hope the guys are here before I’m done with you.” The sound of sirens wailing in the distance was perfectly timed. Hank had been worried back-up wouldn’t arrive in time but he would be damned before he let that show. Hesitantly, the guy by the door raised his hands, pressing his back to one of the wooden walls as Hank slowly walked closer to him.  
  
“Listen, man, it’s not…I…Look, I…”, the man stammered, eyes widening in panic but Hank didn’t let him get much further. One well-deserved punch knocked the guy out cold and saw him collapsing onto the floor. Hank was almost upset by how easy it had been. He would have loved to beat the living shit out of this scumbag of a human being.  
  
Instead, he turned around and walked right back to where Connor was still kneeling next to their now crying son.  
  
“Everything’s going to be fine”, Hank whispered into Igby’s ear, as he wrapped his arms around the boy. He repeated it like a mantra, saying it just as much to Igby, as he did to Connor and even himself. There were no words to describe how ridiculously lucky they had gotten today. There seemed no further injuries than the ones on Igby’s face and his arms and those were bad enough. Hank felt bile rising at the thought of what the guy might have done if Connor and he hadn’t been there upon his return. He tightened his hold on Igby and swore to himself that he would never let any member of his family get in danger like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a tough one. I've never written anything like this before so I hope I did okay. Especially hoping the person sending the prompt likes it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. You can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest.


End file.
